Cake Crazy
by Snowgirl and ChibiKitsune
Summary: "IT'S MY SUBBY-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY, AND YOU FORGOT?!?! I DEMAND YOU BAKE HIM A CAKE AS AN APOLOGY!" shouts Seishirou Sakurazukamori. And so, Kamui Shiro, bound hand and foot, is forced to enter the kitchen...


S.Girl: Hello everyone!!! I'm writing a ficcy!!!  
  
C.Kitsune: So we can tell.  
  
S.Girl: Ohohohoho. I've decided I don't want it to be a one shot.  
  
C.Kitsune: Probably cuz you're too lazy to write it now.  
  
S.Girl: Uh huh. In fact, I don't even wanna write these comments. Just read the story! You'll know what's going to happen!  
  
C.Kitsune: Lazy bum.  
  
S.Girl: No duh. *raspberry*  
  
C.Kitsune: *raspberry*^2  
  
S.Girl: *raspberry*^3  
  
C.Kitsune: *raspberry^4  
  
Boss: Nevermind them. Read the story already.  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ALL THESE FUNNY-LOOKING PEOPLE WITH UNNATURALLY LARGE EYES!!! I JUST DON'T! (Thanks for reading this guys.)  
  
*** Cake Crazy ***  
  
Chapter 1: And Kamui is Caught  
  
It was a sad and gloomy day for Tokyo. It was an even sadder and gloomier day for Kamui Shirou. Not only did he have the fate of the world resting upon his shoulders, he also has his hands and foot bound very tightly with an unbreakable metal made especially by Nokoru Imonoyama, richest guy in Japan. If one can get out of that chain, that person probably has the strength to control a world. In other words, Kamui wasn't someone who had that strength. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was, he was wearing a pink fluffy apron and a skirt. Not to mention, the skirt was poofy.  
  
"Look, you stupid jerks, get me out of this thing, NOW!!!"  
  
Laughter greeted him. Kamui sighed. This was truly horrible. How could they do this to him?  
  
"Don't worry, Sempai! I think you look very beautiful," Yuzuriha shouted happily.  
  
Kamui glared. He had thought that he could finally place his trust into these people, but now they do this. He hated them. Absolutely hated them.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" he asked tightly.  
  
Sorata giggled. (Yes, he actually giggled.) He couldn't believe he caught his leader this easily, had him bound hand and foot, not to mention, in a skirt! It was just too much!!! He fainted. Arashi sweatdropped. She had thought she could get help in this scheme, but what does this idiot do? FAINT!  
  
"Look kid, we got some business to settle."  
  
Kamui glowered at the speaker, who was none other than Subaru's ex- boyfriend, Seishirou Sakurazukamori.  
  
"And pray tell what that is," Kamui muttered.  
  
"Do you know what day today is?" questioned the older man.  
  
"The twenty-seventh?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's a Monday."  
  
"And?!"  
  
"And you've suddenly decided we should go fight the battle for the world's end today?"  
  
"NO, YOU DOLT!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW THAT TODAY IS MY CUTE LITTLE LOVEY DOVEY SUBARU-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY?!?! ARE YOU?! TELL ME, NOW!!!"  
  
Kamui's eyes opened wide in shock. No, it was actually not due to the fact that Subaru's ex-boyfriend was doing a funny little hopping dance in front of him (it was because of worry), nor was it because Arashi was giving Sorata CPR (a touching scene, really). It was because he felt guilty. Yes, you heard right. The cold, complete icy ice cube of a boy was feeling guilty. He couldn't believe he would forget it was Subaru's birthday!  
  
However, that doesn't mean he should lose his cool and haughty demeanor.  
  
"So? What's that gotta do with me?" he asked.  
  
Seishirou sighed. What a stubborn youngster.  
  
"Well, laddie, it's like this. We happen to know you didn't get my Subaru-chan a birthday present. I was very angry. I'M EVEN ANGRIER NOW!!! Egads! You horrid being. Couldn't believe you would forget my cute little lovey dovey Subaru-chan's birthday! What are you going to do about it? Oh, and by the way, I'm actually Scottish."  
  
Kamui sweatdropped.  
  
"Isn't that what I should be asking?"  
  
"No, in fact, it is not. You are going to make a cake for him."  
  
Kamui stared at the man. He was crazy. Gone cuckoo! Now why is it that he's here nodding his head so confidently? What made him think Kamui would do it?  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"MAKE A CAKE FOR HIM! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!?! YOU WILL MAKE A CAKE FOR MY CUTIE!!!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
Kamui almost wished he could whack himself with a book to be assured that this isn't all some crazy dream. This was atrocious. First off, he did not like having his enemy shouting his face. Second, he did not like wearing pink fluffy aprons and poofy skirts. Third, and last, and most important, HE DID NOT KNOW HOW TO COOK! WHAT IN HELL MADE SEISHIROU THINK HE COULD DO THAT?!  
  
"You dolt! I am not cooking no cake!"  
  
"Ah, but double negative makes it positive. Off you go in the kitchen!"  
  
And with that, Seishirou shut him into the kitchen and locked the door from the outside. It seemed the door was not open-able from the inside.  
  
"Poor boy." Yuzuriha muttered sympathetically.  
  
*** An hour later ***  
  
Sorata finally finds himself waking up.  
  
"Where's Kamui? Eh?"  
  
Arashi glared at him. They had had to pick him up and stick him on a couch in a living room that was at least 150 yards from where he had fainted. With a man Sorata's size, it wasn't easy.  
  
"Stupid. He's in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh. OH! That's great! Great!!! How's he doing?"  
  
Yuzuriha shrugged.  
  
"Making a lot of noise, it seems."  
  
Sorata grinned. There was indeed much noise coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Wonder what he's doing. Poor kid probably doesn't know how to cook. Think the house cleaners will have a heck of a job trying to clean the kitchen after this."  
  
Seishirou nodded. As he sipped his tea, he got an uneasy feeling he had forgotten to do something.  
  
Sorata's grinned widened as he remembered Kamui's helpless position.  
  
"Man, that chain was great! Did you see him? He couldn't move one muscle!"  
  
Seishirou spit his tea out. Arashi looked indignantly at him for the ruined couch. You would think he had more manners than that.  
  
"The.chain.?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You gotta admit, that's what made it all work out!"  
  
"I think.I forgot.to take it off."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
*** End of chapter 1 ***  
  
S.Girl: WHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINISHED!  
  
C.Kitsune: Uh huh.  
  
S.Girl: Don't expect more until next month.  
  
Audience: *glare*  
  
S.Girl: Wah! Scary audience. *Runs away*  
  
C.Kitsune: She forgot to tell you that you should review. Trust her to be such an idiot. 


End file.
